


A Realisation in Five Separate Acts

by saltybreaddream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltybreaddream/pseuds/saltybreaddream
Summary: Love comes in all forms and shapes, it’s not always expressed by words. Alternative: five times Robb and Theon let their actions speak for themselves and one time they used words.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	A Realisation in Five Separate Acts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordhellebore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhellebore/gifts).



> My Xmas present for the lovely [Lordhellebore](https://lordhellebore.tumblr.com/) ! I refused to let them beta it because then it wouldn’t have been much of a surprise! So enjoy the holidays and my abysmal unedited writing!

(1)

Theon is eight years old when he first meets Robb Stark.

He just lost his home after his father gave him away as a consolation prize. He expects to be thrown in a dungeon and never spoken to. To his surprise, instead of a prison cell, Lord Stark gives him a proper room in the keep. His Lady Wife is just as welcoming.

During his second day in Winterfell he meets Rob, who is five years younger than him. The cheerful three years old boy is covered in mud, holds a weird looking lump of clay.

“I made this for you,” the younger boy says with a toothy grin and waits patiently for Theon to accept his gift.

A closer inspection of the clay reveals that it is supposed to be some form of a sculpture. It is no masterwork by any means, but it makes Theon smile.

“I like your smile,” young Robb says and beams at the older boy.

“I like your present,” Theon smiles in return and just like that he feels a bit better.

The pain of his father’s treatment does not disappear, it never will, but perhaps there is some hope for him. Maybe he can make his home here, in Winterfell, with the Starks.

(2)

Robb is eight when he breaks his arm during a hunt. The young boy has no idea how everything went wrong so fast. At one moment he is riding his horse just a few meters behind his father, then in a blink of an eye they are attacked by wolves, his horse gets scared and throws him off. Robb finds himself face to face with one of the wolves and screams as loud as he can. His father is too far away, and the boy cannot stop himself from crying out in panic.

The wolf snarls and leaps at him. Robb closes his eyes, expecting to feel a lot of pain. It never comes. A wounded whine reaches him, and the boy pushes his fear aside in order to look at the source of the noise. Theon is standing in front of him, holding the hilt of his sword with both hands. The tip of the weapon is buried deep in the wolf’s neck.

The older boy turns around and Robb swears he can see fear deep within those bright blue eyes.

“Are you hurt?” Theon asks.

Robb wants to say no, but before could answer, a sharp, dull pain makes him wince and he looks down at his arm. Theon kneels on the ground and gently examines it.

“The maester needs to have check it out, but I believe you broke it when you fell,” the older boy explains while using his scarf to makeshift a sling for Robb to use.

His father rushes to them and pulls them both in bone crushing hugs one after the other. The rest of the hunt party collects the wolves and settles for returning to the keep. Robb’s horse is nowhere to be seen so he shares a ride with Theon, sitting in front the older boy.

He can still feel the pain in his arm but leaning against Theon makes him feel safe.

(3)

Theon is nineteen when King Robert visits Winterfell. He tries his best to make himself as invisible as possible. To his surprise, so does Robb. Both spend hours hiding in one of the towers, sitting quietly shoulder to shoulder and watching the horizon.

“I refused to entertain the idea of marrying the Fray girl,” Robb says eventually, “Mom agreed to let me pick my spouse on my own. So did Father.”

Theon can feel the younger boy staring at him. His blood rushes to his cheeks and he tries to hide his face with his hair. He does not reply, there is no need for him to say a thing. Both have been dancing around this for a while.

He does not pull his hand away when Robb takes it his and just sits there, holding it quietly, their fingers intertwined.

(4)

Robb is seventeen years old when his father dies. His grief is overwhelming. He tries to be strong in public, for his mother and his bannermen. They all swear their loyalty and call him their king. Robb does not wish to be a king. He has no desire to carry a crown, yet he has no choice.

Later that night Theon visits him in his bedroom. They stare at each other for a few minutes, no one uttering a word. Robb is the first one to break. His knees go weak and he find himself sitting on the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Theon kneels next to him and pulls him in a tight hug.

The boys stay like that for a long, long time. Robb’s head is resting comfortably on Theon’s shoulder and the older male is rubbing his back.

“I swear that I’ll be your sword and shield,” Theon whispers before burring his face in the other’s hair, “I will stay by your side until my dying breath.”

They kiss and it is everything Robb had ever imagined and so much more. Then again, he had never kissed anyone else before, so he has no one to compare Theon to.

They share a bed that night and the night after. They plan the war together. When someone mentions the possibility of Theon going to ask his family for help, the older male refuses to leave Robb’s side. It is not ideal by a long shot, but they will survive. They must.

(5)

Theon is twenty-three when the white walkers attack Winterfell under the lead of the Night king. He fights alongside Robb with all his might, doing his best to protect him. It is madness and for a moment he believes that they will not survive the night.

Fate proves him wrong. Arya kills the Night king and the army of undead crumbles. Many died, but the most important part is that many lived. When the battle is over, Robb runs to him and kisses him in the middle of the battlefield. Theon can hear people cheering and clapping. He is surprised of how accepting they are, then again, everyone did just survive the impossible.

They spend the next few weeks repairing the keep, organising funerals and taking care of the wounded. The Targaryen woman wants to go south and reclaim the Iron throne. Theon expects Robb to join her but is left surprised of the news that he gave up his tittle as King of the North to Sansa.

Arya smirks at him the whole time and in the end, her constant amused smile is what breaks the camel’s back.

“What is so amusing?” Theon asks the girl one afternoon.

“How oblivious you two are,” She answers with a shrug and pats his back.

Theon wants to argue. He is a warrior, a protector of his king. There is nothing oblivious about him. Arya, however, is gone in a blink of an eye so he never gets the chance.

(+1)

Robb is twenty when he marries Theon. He is not a king anymore, there are no family responsibilities left for him to uphold. His sisters are safe, married and happy. His cousin Jon is sitting on the Iron throne. Winter came and went. The Starks survived.

He and Theon live on a small farm, secluded from the world. No one bothers them except for Arya from time to time.

“Someone is in a good mood,” Robb looks up to see Theon leaning against the doorframe of their small kitchen.

“I was thinking about how lucky we are,” he smiles and puts down the knife he was using to chop vegetables with.

Theon comes closer and kisses his forehead.

“I love you,” the words leave Robb’s lips before he can stop himself. To his surprise the other man beams at him.

“Good, because I love you too,” Theon flicks his forehead, “Dummy.”

Theon’s laughter lingers in the kitchen long after he leaves the room to go tend to the farm animals. Robb cannot help but laugh too, then rub the spot where his husband flicked him. From a king to a housewife. Somehow, he could not find it in him to be upset.

Their happiness was worth a thousand crowns.


End file.
